Red Rose
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: What will happen when a girl from Spain enters Namimori? and she can fight just as well as Hibari? see what happens! HibarixOC. yay my first KHR story! i do not own KHR! and um i do not fluently speak Spanish or Japanese!
1. Character info and words to know

Character Info:

Name: Fransisca Rosa Gomez

Age: 14-15(present) 24-25(future)

Looks: Gothic Lolita Clothing, Namimori school uniform, her hair is white with purple hair dye, her skin tone is mixed.

Likes: art, animals, outside, and Bothering Hibari.

Dislikes: other people who bother Hibari, Gokudera, Haru, and Mukuro.

Birthplace: Spain

Personality: Fun and outgoing (when you get to know her) Antisocial for those who don't know her, and a bit crazy.

Words to know:

(Japanese)

Hai = yes

Iie = no

Gomen/Gomenasai = sorry/I'm sorry

Arigato = thank you

Itai = ow

(Spanish)

De nada = you're welcome

El primo = cousin (boy)

Hijo u'nico = only child

Como = how

Usted = you

Madre = mother

Padre = father

¿Cómo te atreves? = how dare you?


	2. Intro

Intro

"I can't believe we're going to Japan!" I said as my madre and I got on the plane. "I'm excited and a little nervous at the same time!" I said smiling at her.

"Don't be nervous," she said, "Everything will be alright, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends, and if any pervert tries to hit on you, you know what to do." She said smiling at me.

"Of course I know! I'll just beat them up!" I said grinning at her. We took our seats and the plane flew off.

(New house, in Japan)

I explored every inch of our new house until I got it fully memorized.

"Fransisca~" my mom yelled from up stairs. I ran to her room.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"I already enrolled you in a school," she said, "It's called Namimori Jr. High!" She was excited for some reason. "I got your uniform right here!" She held the uniform in front of me. "I know you don't like bright colors, so I enrolled you to a school that had mostly black I thought they look cute~"

"Um….what about the winter uniform?" I asked concerned.

"Oh it's right here!" She said holding it up and handing it to me with the rest.

"Thank you!" I said,

"Now go get some sleep, tomorrows your big day!" she said kissing me good night.

"_I just can't wait to go!"_ I thought sarcastically.

I put my night gown on and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 1: First Day of School

12

Chapter 1

First Day of School

I woke up around six o'clock to get an early start. I definitely didn't want to be late. I got dressed, did my hair and ate breakfast. I like to wear my hair down at school. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00. I was so ready.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled about to walk out the door.

"Bye sweetie~ have a great day!" I heard her yell. It was always like this.

I started walking down a random street. That's right you guessed it I had no idea where I was going.

"Ano…" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a girl about my age we were also wearing the same uniform! "Are you going to Namimori?" she asked.

"Si…I mean hai!" I said correcting myself.

"It's this way! We can walk together if you'd like." She said. Such kindness. I agreed to go with her.

"By the way, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, what's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Fransisca Gomez." I said.

We walked to school. She wasn't to quiet and was able to keep me talking. Then she told me about a kid she saw on the way to school. She said his name was Tsuna or Tuna or something like that. She said he was with a baby in a suit. All I could think about that the baby was Reborn, an infamous hit man home tutor. Yeah that's right I baby hit man. Soon enough we were walking with some guy named Mochida. I think he was hitting on Kyoko but I'm not sure. I was in fact sure that she was completely oblivious to it.

We got to the school and it was not too big nor too small. Then suddenly a kid came. He had brown spiky hair and no clothes on…Odd. He suddenly throws Mochida over the school wall. I could only imagine my face when that happened. Soon the boy came up to Kyoko. I was about to protect her from the strange boy.

"Kyoko Sasagawa!" He yelled everyone was staring. "Will you go out with me!?!"

I just stood there dumbfounded. Kyoko saw that the boy was only in his boxers and ran off. All the kids went back to class. I decided to go in. I was the last one to head in. I walked by a guy and decided to ask him something.

"Excuse me," I said to him. He glared at me. "Um…can you please tell me where I can find the principle?" I asked.

"In the main office," he said coldly. I tilted my head to the side. He sighed in annoyance. "Down the hall to the left, now go before I bite you to death." He said walking past me. I just did as I was told. I went up to the principle and asked for a schedule, which he gave me. I headed off to my first class.

(End of the day)

This whole day was pretty boring. I didn't feel like seeing the fight between Mochida and Tsuna, so I went to explore the school. I roamed the hallways until I saw that one guy who said he was going to bite me to death.

"Hi!" I said a bit too cheerful. He glared at me.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier," I said, "I'm Fransisca by the way." He didn't look interested.

"What do you want herbivore?" he asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know your name just incase you _try _to "bite me to death"" I said challenging him.

"Hibari Kyoya, chairmen of the disciplinary committee," He said smirking, "and if I ever decide to bite you to death I _will._"

"Disciplinary Committee…?" I said "Can I join?"

"Only if I think you're worthy." He said smirking.

"Alright how about a fight, tomorrow after school." I suggested.

"How about right now and on the roof?" He ordered.

"Bring it." I said. Thankfully I decided to bring my weapon today. I'm hoping this guy's a challenge for me.

We went to the top of the roof and got into fighting position. I saw that he uses tonfas. I held my staff up. He came running towards me. He threw one blow at me and I easily blocked it. I continued to dodge his blows. I stopped him.

"Is that really all you got?" I asked him.

"Hmph, you're the one to talk you haven't even thrown a blow at me with your stick." He said.

"It's called a staff!" I said annoyed. He bounced his tonfa off my staff. "Whatever." He said.

He still came at me. This time I ducked and spun around and tried to trip him while I was still on the ground. Of course he saw threw that. I mean he fell but he caught himself. It's not fair! I did a flip to stand up. I took my staff and hit him really hard in the stomach. I thought I put a hole in it. He slammed against the wall.

I went to go check if he was ok. I looked at him. He gave me the death glare. He then hit my chin with his tonfa. Let me say it did not feel so good. I thought he broke it. But he didn't.

(After the fight)

Let's just say I lost. I walked to my house with bruises. Oh well I'll just tell my mom I fell down the stairs. As I was walking I saw a guy about my age holding a base ball bat. He looked towards me.

"What happened to you?" he asked concerned. I looked up at him. I'll admit he was kind of cute but not as hott as Hibari-san. I'll give him that.

"Oh nothing, I just fell down the stairs I'm such a klutz!" I said faking it. He seemed to buy it.

"You should be more careful," he said, "mind if I walk with you, my home is in the same direction." He was so sweet. I told him I didn't mind and we walked home together mostly in silence though.

"My name's Yamamoto by the way." He said.

"I'm Fransisca."

We came to my stop. I didn't know my mom was staring out the window.

"Thank you for walking me home." I said.

"Yeah, no prob, See ya!" He said walking toward his house. I walked in the door to see my mother with a wide smirk spread across her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Who was that?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh, that's just a guy who wanted to walk me home." I said. I think she noticed my wounds or she was just shocked that a guy walked me home because her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"What happened to you!?!" she asked. I know this wasn't gonna work on her, but I tried it anyway.

"I fell down the stairs." I said.

"Your lying aren't you?" She said. "I thought we moved because we didn't want any trouble but you keep picking fights!" she semi yelled at me.

"But, I wanted to be on the Disciplinary Committee!" I whined.

"What?"

"Yeah, the Chairman was all like, "You have to prove that you're worthy" or whatever so we fought each other on the roof of the school, then he beat me! After that he was all like "I'll give you an answer tomorrow!" now I have to wait!!!!" I said kind of fast.

"Um…what's his name?" she asked.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Hmmm…do you like this Kyoya guy," My mom asked. "I mean more than a friend?" My face went bright red. Yeah she was one of those mothers who try to get there daughter a boyfriend.

"I…no…we're not even friends, I mean he's hott and all…I mean…you know what I'm just going to eat and then go to bed." With that I put my things down got something to eat and then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 2: Disciplinary Committee

Chapter 2

Disciplinary Committee

I was ready to know Hibari's answer. I was so excited that I left the house about 6:30. I wonder if the school even opens up that early. Oh well I'll just wait there till it does open! I'm so excited. I started dancing my way there. It was until I reached a corner I bumped into someone.

No one fell over though so that's always good. The person had there hands on my waist. I looked up at them. It was, of course, Hibari Kyoya himself. I blushed a few shades of red. Usually in this situation I would've goofed off, but with him I feel different for some reason. I noticed how close his face was.

"H…Hibari-san?" I said. He looked at me coldly. Well someone's not a mourning person. He then tossed me on the ground and kept walking.

"Itai!" I said. _"Bastard."_ I thought.

I caught up with him.

"Hi!" I said. Again he just glared at me and kept walking. We walked in silence most of the way. I liked it that way actually.

We arrived at the school and the rest of the members were there.

"Kusakabe, tell our new member the rules," Hibari said. "I'm going now." Then he left.

I looked up at Kusakabe-san.

"Hi!" I said. He looked at me like he was confused.

(Kusakabe's POV)

"Kusakabe, tell our new member the rules," Hibari said. "I'm going now."

This girl looked at me with innocent eyes. Is he sure he wants a girl like _this _in our committee?

"Hi!" she said. She was really cheerful. Too cheerful maybe.

"Hi…" I said. _"Has Hibari-san lost his mind!?!"_ I thought. _"No don't think badly about the chairman!"_

"So what are the rules Mr. vice chairman sir!?!"

"Um…beat up anyone who crowd together, make sure the students are paying attention, and do NOT make Hibari-san mad!" I told her.

(Fransisca's POV)

"What if I were to make him mad?" I asked.

"He'll bite you to death."

"So?"

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Yes!" I said. An anime sweat drop formed on his head. I giggled a bit.

"So what am I gonna do?" I asked.

"Um…file some of these papers for me." he handed me a stack of papers. I looked at them, and then I looked back at Kusakabe, and then back at the papers.

"Where do I file them at?" I asked. He looked at me funny.

"In the reception room of course," He said.

"I don't know where that is…"

"Follow me…" For someone who was in the disciplinary committee Kusakabe sure is nice.

"Here it is." He said then left. I opened the door and notices Hibari sleeping on the couch. I blushed as I noticed how peacefully he looked. I didn't wanna wake him so I decided to file the papers later. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

It was now 7:00 kids started to come in. I decided to wake Hibari up. Unless he was already awake. I walked into the reception room. He wasn't there anymore. I smiled and walked into the room and filed the papers I was given. When I was done I decided to take a break and go outside and lay in the grass. Let's just say that was a bad idea. Hibari-san found me.

"What are you doing Herbivore?" he asked with a displeased look on his face.

"Um…taking a break…?"

"There are no breaks now go patrol the halls before I bite you to death." He ordered in a very cold voice. I got up and did as I was told. I wonder why he's so cold and cruel. Maybe one day I'll find out. I started patrolling. Nothing much happened either. It was kind of boring. _"I knew I should've joined the art club." _

I decided to lean against a wall. I soon heard foot steps coming towards me. I looked at a clock and it read 8:00. _"Everyone should be in class."_ I sighed and waited for the person to come. It was actually a person I didn't know.

"Um...excuse me but do you have a hall pass." I asked.

'YES! I DO!" he said. His voice mad me jump. He was tall and very loud. He had short white hair and a band aid on his nose. He handed me his pass.

"Ok I guess you can carry on then." I said smiling.

"How can a girl like you be on the Disciplinary Committee!?!" he asked.

"Um…I can fight good?" I asked basically to myself.

"But you seem so nice, you should be part of the boxing club." He said. I sweat dropped.

"Um…I'll think about it." I said nervously. _"This guy's weird."_

"Well think about it….TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled.

This guy was now seriously scaring me.

"O…ok…" I said unsure. I gave him back his hall pass and he went on his way.

I started roaming around. This is sooo boring!

(end of the day)

"Fransisca," I jumped right out of my skin. I turned around and saw Hibari-san. "The volley ball tournament is starting let's go."

"H…hai." I said. We walked down the halls in silence. It was an awkward silence this time.

"Hey, Hibari-san?" he looked back at me. "Are you a light sleeper?" I asked. He looked kind of surprised by that. Well I guess it was pretty random.

"Yes," he said, "why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious, because I saw you sleeping in the reception room this morning and I was gonna file some papers but I decided not to." I said smiling.

"You made a wise decision," he smirked, "If you would've woke me up…I'd have to bite you to death."

We walked into the Gym. No one was here yet, except for the two other members of the committee.

"Alright start moping." Hibari ordered.

"Hai!" they said.

We watched them mop for a while. I looked up at Hibari_. "I wonder why he's always so cold and cruel maybe I should ask him…but what if it's too personal…maybe I shouldn't…"_ he looked at me.

"Do you have a problem, Gomez?" He asked in his cold sexy voice (where did that come from?).

"Nope," I said. I looked away from him. Soon people started to gather in the gym, but they were away from Hibari and me.

"Director the operations are complete." A member said coming up to up to us.

"I see," Hibari said. Sensei was also standing next to us, "Then instructor…you may begin." He said with a smirk. I blushed at the sight. _"God, his smirk is so sexy!"_

"H…hai!" the instructor said, "We will begin the match between Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!" Hibari and I walked away and sat in the side lines.

As we were watching the match I saw Tsuna try to hit the ball. Instead he missed and the ball smacked him right in the face. I tried to hold back my laughter. Then suddenly he jumps really high and gets hit in the groin. I busted out into laughter. All the guys' faces in the room were hilarious! I looked over and saw that Hibari wasn't here to enjoy this. I decided to go look for him after the game.

I walked out of the gym and found him beating up someone near the school. _"Wow he sure is…scary…I mean I knew he was scary but he's actually quite terrifying."_

He turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Um…can I go home now?"

"Whatever."

I ran back to my house.

AN: Finally chapter 2 is here sorry it took sooo long! XD


	5. Chapter 3: Mukuro Rokudo

Chapter 3

Mukuro Rokudo

It's been a few weeks since I joined the Committee. Today it has been reported and shown that some students of our school were getting beaten up. It was too early for this if you asked me. I was kind of in a good mood of the disciplinary committee was outside. I was looking for Hibari.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if I can find them." I told him.

"Alright," he said, "just don't die."

"Thank you for caring!" I said. He glared at me. "Well I'm off!" I started to leave school grounds.

I soon came to an ally. I stopped when I saw a blonde guy and a guy with glasses.

'Hi!" I said cheerfully. The blonde one smirked.

"You must be Fransisca Gomez." The blonde one said. He now had his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"And you must be the random guy that knows my name." I said.

"Hehe…funny," He said, "Well Fransisca, you're coming with us."

". . . Wait you mean you're gonna kidnap me?" I asked.

"Basically." The one with glasses said.

". . . WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SOO!!" I was a bit excited. What can I say I always wanted to be kidnapped by cute guys!

The blonde one sweat dropped. Then he looks over at his friend.

"Chikusa, this girl is crazy!" He said.

"Well Ken if she's willing to then it'll be much easier and faster." Chikusa said. Of course I knew they were plotting something. Ken lifted me over his shoulder.

"Alright let's take her to boss."

(Kokuyo Health Center)

'Alright, Mukuro-sama we got the girl." Ken said putting me down.

"Kufufufu, good job you both may leave and go back to finding the strongest person in Namimori." A man said. He was sitting in shadow right now. I decided to sit on the floor.

"Kufufufu, I suspect that you didn't cause them any trouble." He said.

"Nope!" I said happily. He got up from his seat and came towards me. I saw that he had blue hair one red eye and one blue eye. I thought he was pretty cute. Yet he reminded me of….of…a PINEAPPLE!!!! YAYZ! I looked and saw a rope in his hands.

"What are you gonna do with that? Nothing too kinky right?" I asked half joking.

"Kufufufu it's just incase you feel like leaving." _"Crap if he ties me up I'll be completely useless."_

"Um how about we don't do that and say that we did." I suggested.

"Kufufufu, you're too much of a joker." He said. Suddenly I lost control of my arm and I slapped him unintentionally. I was surprised. He grabbed my arm and pulled my closer.

"L…let go!" I ordered. Ok so maybe I was a little scared.

He then tied both my hands together and my legs. Then he picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I yelled I did not like being lifted like that. Especially when I have a skirt on. He sat down and then sat me on his lap.

"Put me down!" I said once again.

"Kufufufu…" he laughed.

"Who…do you wanna fight?" I asked. I've calmed down a little.

"Kufufufu isn't it obvious?" he said staring at me.

Soon we heard a few crashes.

"He's here." Mukuro said smirking.

Soon a body came flying into a wall. Through the hole that was made by the body, came Hibari-san.

"Yo," He said.

"I see you came." Mukuro said. Hibari then looked at me then looked at Mukuro. Well actually it was more of a glare.

"Hi…" I said feeling awkward.

"It took me a while to find you," He said mostly to Mukuro, "are you the one behind all this mischief?"

"Kufufu, you can say that I'm here to establish the new order." Mukuro replied. _"I really don't care about a new order just put me down!" _I thought.

"Is that so," Hibari said, "Just like that?"

"Well of course I'll have to remove you and Fransisca." Mukuro said. "By the way she's very obedient." At that he sniffed my neck_. "Perv…"_ I thought.

Well let's just say Hibari looked so angry. No not angry…he was mad!

"So, you think you can remove me?" He said, "That might be difficult, because I intend to take you out, right now."

I tried to at least wiggle my way out of the rope. There was no hope. It was too tight. Mukuro then put me to the side. Hibari-san started walking towards Mukuro.

"Do you intend to die sitting down?" he asked.

"Is that how you see it?" Mukuro questioned, "I'm sitting because I don't need to stand."

"This discussion is over." Hibari continued to walk towards us with his tonfa in hand.

Then something really weird happened…the room like just switched positions. We were now facing Hibari's side.

"I'd hate to say that you didn't have a grip on yourself..." Mukuro said. "We're over here, Prefect Chairman."

"_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!"_

I thought.

Soon enough the room was covered in cherry blossoms.

"I ordered them from over seas." Hibari fell to the ground.

"H…Hibari-san!" I was a bit worried at this point.

"You're quite sensitive to cherry blossoms." Mukuro said.

He got up and walked over to him.

"D…don't you dare touch him!!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "You're the one who wanted to be kidnapped."

I felt completely useless after that. I swear if he wouldn't have tied me up I'd be kicking his ass right now!

"Don't worry," Mukuro said, "I won't kill him," he walked back over to me and kissed me…HE KISSED ME!!! "yet." He finished. I blushed a bit. _"NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KICK HIS ASS!!" _I thought. He started to beat Hibari-san in front of me. I couldn't bare to watch. He lifted Hibari's head by his hair.

"I've defeated many men of your level…" Mukuro said, "In a place very close to hell." Then with that he knocked him out.

"Hibari-san!" I yelled. I was now shaking. Mukuro was walking over to me. He hit the back of my neck to knock me out.


	6. Chapter 4: Defeated?

Chapter 4

Defeated?

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw that Hibari was glaring at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Now he was giving me a very mean look. _"Guess that was the wrong question."_ I thought.

I then realized I was untied.

"Thank you for untying me!" I said trying to lighten up the mood. I don't really know how I can do that when we're in random room number one!

"You're an idiot." He said. I looked at him. He was a real mess to. He was holding one knee up and had his head rest on his arms.

"Fransisca…" he said, "how did you ended up tied up?" he asked.

I explained everything to him, even me wanting to be kidnapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he started. "Were you even thinking? For all you know you could've got kidnapped by some perv!" He said raising his voice a little. I looked down at the ground then looked back up at him. He seemed a bit shocked at what he said. I tilted my head a little. _"All he did was care about me…" _I thought. _"...no…firkin…way! Hibari…worried…about me!?! That's insane!" _Maybe I was loosing my mind. I then noticed a yellow bird above us. I smiled at it. I whistled a tune to it. It mocked me.

Hibari was watching this. He then started singing the schools anthem. The bird started to sing along with him.

This was amazing. The bird then flew down on top of Hibari's head. It was so cute~.

"I'm Hibari." He said.

"Hibari, Hibari." The bird mimicked.

"Fransisca." He pointed to me.

"Sisca, Sisca." I thought it was so cute to give me a nickname.

"I'll call him Hibird." Hibari said to me. I'm just glad he calmed down. He rested his head on his arms again. Hibird left for a bit. Then we heard him sing again. There was an explosion right in front of us. The wall that we were behind fell to pieces.

"You're the only one that likes our school song that much." Once the smoke disappeared we saw Gokudera, one of Tsuna's best friends, on the ground.

"You two look well." He said jokingly. I giggled a bit.

"Hahaha," Ken started, "So this half-dead guy and that no brained girl is supposed to be your reinforcements?" "_I'll kill him!" _I thought.

"I could've gotten out myself, but…" Hibari started, "this works, leave those two to me, Fransisca help Gokudera." He ordered. Awww, why does he get to have all the fun?

"Do as you wish." Gokudera said. Hibird then flew on Hibari's shoulder. Ken put a pair of teeth in his mouth and then he turned into a lion…beast thing. No this is not a joke! He really did transform!

"Are you a little puppy?" Hibari asked teasingly. I went to see Gokudera while Hibari finishes those two off.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"H…hai." He said in pain. "I'll be fine."

After Hibari beat them up we decided, more like he decided, to go help Tsuna fight Mukuro. We took Gokudera with us. Hibari was helping him walk. We went up the stairs and heard a scream. When we came to see what was going on we saw Tsuna on the ground with snakes about to attack him and Mukuro standing there. I threw this metal knife thing at him. He blocked it.

"Judaime, please get down!" Gokudera said throwing bombs above him to get rid of the snakes.

"Sorry we're late!" I said.

"Hibari-san, Fransisca-san, Gokudera-kun, your all…" Tsuna trailed off. I guess he was really glad to see us.

"I've paid you back now." Hibari said throwing Gokudera to the ground.

"Itai," Gokudera said as he hit the hard floor. Tsuna seemed shocked that Hibari was that cruel.

Hibari turned to face Mukuro.

"Have you prepared your last will?" he asked holding up his tonfa.

"You say such amusing things." Mukuro replied. "Looks like I have no choice I'll take care of you first." He started to charge at him.

I just stood there and watch. I know Hibari wanted to end this himself.

"This will end in a moment." He said.

They both were going at it like crazy. Both dodging and trying to hit each other. I found this fight interesting. I have never seen Hibari work so…fast…he was out to kill.

"Amazing," Tsuna said. "Hibari-san's so strong!"

"Yeah…" I said mostly to myself though.

Hibari-san soon got injured and fell to the ground.

"Let's finish this quickly." Mukuro said.

The Sakura's came back.

"Now let's have you kneel before me once again."

I smirked at Tsuna's face. He looked so worried. I knew that Gokudera gave Hibari the antidote. He said he got it from a doctor named Shamal.

Hibari made it look like he was going to fall. Instead he hit Mukuro in chest area. _"Nice!"_ I thought. Gokudera then explained about the antidote.

Hibari then hit Mukuro so hard he went flying backwards.

Then Hibari passed out, probably from exhaustion.

Then I was so relieved that I passed out myself. The last thing I heard was Tsuna calling out my name. Such a nice kid.

(Later)

I woke up in the hospital. My mom was at my side.

"Fransisca!" She said glomping me.

"I…itai…" I said in pain. I guess my stomach still hurt from when Mukuro hit me.

"What were you thinking!?!" she basically yelled.

"_Oh crap, please tell me she doesn't know what happened!"_ I thought.

"Dancing in the street! You're lucky that car didn't run you over!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"A baby did," She said. "I believe that his name was Reborn!" she said smiling. I smiled and drifted back to sleep.

(A month later)

Everything was back to normal. Hibari was sleeping on the roof with Hibird on his head. I on the other hand was helping Kusakabe with some paper work. I hate paper work.

"Can we go now?" I whined.

"For the last time no," he said looking at his watch. "Actually go tell Hibari-san that it's time for the baseball game, I'll handle the rest."

"YAYZ!" I said. I ran up the stairs to the roof.

"Hibari-san~" I said in a sing-song voice. He sat up, yawned, and then glared at me. "The game's about to start!" he bonked me on the head with his tonfa.

"Itai," I said.

He probably did it because I either annoyed him with my voice or because I woke him up…maybe both.

We went to the game and made sure that everything was in order. Of course I had fun. I nearly forgot that Yamamoto was on the baseball team. I never really seen him play. He was really good to. Everything was good now.


	7. Chapter 5: Destruction

Chapter 5

Destruction

Finally, today is Saturday. That means I don't have to be bossed around by Hibari-san. HIZAAH! Today I decided to wear one of my gothic lolita outfits. To top it off I grabbed my little black umbrella.

"Mom I'm going out for a bit!" I walked out the door and into town. Of course I got stares. I just ignored them.

Soon enough a little baby came flying out of the sky. He landed in a music store that I was passing. Being curious, I entered the store. I saw the store owner yelling at the poor thing. He was wailing. I decided to help him out.

"¿Cómo te atreves?(How dare you?) Gritando en mi primo!" (Screaming at my little cousin like that!) Yep I decided to yell at him in Spanish! With that I picked up the baby and left the store. I walked a little further away from the store and set him down.

"Arigato!" he said, "you might be worthy of becoming one of Lambo-san's henchmen!" I was guessing he was referring to himself.

"It's an interesting offer but I think I'll pass." I said giving him a sincere smile as we kept walking. "C'mon I'll walk you home."

(Random Neighborhood)

"Lambo-san's home!" he said running into his house. I decided to follow him in. then I saw a lady who looked very nice and very young.

"Oh, are you one of Tsuna's friends?" She asked. I stared at her. _"She must be like his sister or something…"_ I thought.

"Um…yes!" I said. So maybe it was a little lie but I did know who he was. I also wanted to know what happened to Mukuro.

"He's up stairs in his room to the left." She said.

"Thankies!" I said taking off my boots and running up the stairs. I reached his room. In side it sounded like he wasn't the only one there. I heard two females; one was Kyoko, and about three males. I recognized all their voices. They were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna. The only way to do this is to make myself the center of attention. I kicked the door open.

As I suspected I was right two females and three males. Though I did not know who the other girl was. I took a seat next to her.

"EEEE!!" Tsuna screamed, "Fransisca-san what are you doing here!?!" I giggled a bit at how freaked out he was. Gokudera was now glaring at me.

"Hi!" I said to the girl I was sitting next to. "I'm Fransisca what's your name?"

"I'm Haru!" she said excitedly.

"Fransisca what are you-…" Tsuna started. I cut him off.

"Long time no see Kyoko-chan!" I said to her. I was trying to ignore Gokudera's glare.

I soon found that Yamamoto was smiling at me, and Tsuna was looking at me in fear.

"W…what did you come here for?"

I looked up at him.

"What happened to Mukuro?" I asked seriously.

They all looked at me wide eyed. Kyoko and Haru looked confused.

"Um..." Tsuna looked at me blankly. I tilted my head to the side and waited for his response. "Let's not talk about that right now I'll tell you later."

"I want to know…NOW!" I said sternly. Tsuna gave in.

"Fine," he got up and gave me a signal to follow him.

We went right out in front of his door.

"So?" I questioned.

"Well you see…."

(AN: I'm not explaining the whole thing. He went to some mafia jail…basically)

"And that's what happened to him.' Tsuna finished.

"Thanks…" I said. I really had nothing else to say. We went back to the room and just hung out for awhile.

(Later)

It was now 9:00pm. I was walking home by myself. The moon was half full. When I arrived home my whole house was on fire. The ambulance, the police, and the fire department were there. I looked at the house that was once a home in horror.

"Mom…"


	8. Chapter 6: Disaster

Chapter 6

Disaster

I went to the closest police officer.

"W…what happened!?!" I asked, "WHERE'S MY MOM!?!"

He looked down at me and pointed to the ambulance. I ran to the ambulance and tried got into the vehicle. I looked down at my mom. She was covered in burn marks and blood, and she was on a respirator. I was just glad she was still alive.

"Um…are you this women's daughter?" a doctor asked.

I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"She was shot twice in the stomach and once through the chest." He said calmly. I looked at him in shock. I was trying to hold back tears.

"So you're saying this was attempted murder?" I asked. My voice was shaky.

"Yeah…we don't know who did it." He said. I looked down at the ground and started to think._ 'Did my mom have any enemies?'_

No one came to mind. I felt the doctor put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure your mom will make it." I could tell he was lying.

(Hospital)

I was in the waiting room praying. It was something I haven't done in so long.

"Fransisca," a nurse called out, "your mother would like to speak to you."

I followed the nurse into the room my mom was in.

"Here you are." The nurse left.

I walked into the room.

"M…mom?"

"Fransisca come here." She looked at me. I walked up to her.

"These will be my last words to you."

"D…don't talk like that mom, you…your gonna make it." I felt a tear fall down my face.

"No need for tears, now listen to what I have to say." She took a deep breath. I held her hand.

"I remember when you were little, and now you're all grown up. You have to promise me two things." I nodded. "1. don't be a bitch to everyone around you," she said jokingly, "and 2. don't choose revenge, I love you." She closed her eyes. I felt her hand growing cold. The machine made a flat line and one long beep.

"Mom…please…don't leave…" the next thing I saw were doctors rushing in and two of them pulled me out of there and back into the waiting room.

I was getting a bit impatient.

"Fransisca?" I heard a deep familiar voice. I looked up to see Hibari standing right in front of me. He seemed a bit taken back as he looked at me. Of course he still kept his composure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just stared at the floor.

"If you're wondering why I'm here I came to question the victim of the house that had burned down."

"Fransisca…" the doctor came out. "I'm sorry, but your mother didn't make it."

I dropped to my knees on the floor. I started crying. I didn't care if Hibari saw me.

"Hibari-san, may I have a word with you?" I heard the doctor asked.

(Hibari's POV)

I walked out of the waiting room with the doctor.

"You must be here to question the owner of the house." I nodded.

"Her mother was the owner; no one really knows what had happened."

I looked back at Fransisca through the glass window. She was still crying. That really pissed me off. I already know it was a murder. _"Looks like I'm going to have to bite the culprit to death." _I thought.

"Does she have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Hmph…"

I opened the door and walked over to Fransisca.

(Fransisca's POV)

I felt someone lift me off my feet. It was Hibari. He put me on his back and left the hospital. I didn't resist. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his.

"Hibari-san…you don't have to…"

"Quiet." He ordered. I soon felt myself drift asleep.

(Dream)

_I was five years old. I was in the back seat of my dad's old car. He was at the wheel. _

"_Hi sweetie I see you're awake." He said. "Are you excited about getting home to mommy?" _

"_Yeah!" I said excitedly. We were at a stoplight. The light turned green and we were turning. Then suddenly a bus hit us. I woke up in the hospital. I woke up to see that mom was there by my side. She was crying. _

"_Momma where's daddy?" _

"_He…he's gone…" _

(End of dream)

(Hibari's POV)

I felt Fransisca flinch a little. I walked into my house and looked at the time. It read 3:00am. I decided to put her in my bed while I sleep at the computer desk.

(Fransisca's POV)

I woke up in Hibari's bed. I looked over and he had his head down sleeping at his desk. I got out of bed and walked over to him. I shook his shoulder.

He let out an agitated moan and glared at me. I had no one left so I don't really care if I die.

"I'm leaving." I said quietly.

"And where do you think your gonna stay?"

"On the streets somewhere." I answered.

As I started walking toward the door he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked.

"Stay and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Hibari pulled me on the bed with him. He was still holding me. we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7: Cheese Cake?

Chapter 7

(AN: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY THAT HIBARI LIVES IN A TRADITIONAL JAPANESE HOUSE!)

(Monday)

I woke up and Hibari was gone. I got out of his bed and walked down stair to the kitchen. I saw Hibari eating in peace. He stared at me.

"Go back to bed," he said, "you're not going to school today."

"I know that it's only Sunday."

"No, you've been asleep for a day, it's Monday."

"Oh, Hibari-san,"

"What?"

"I…I don't want your sympathy!"

"Who said I was showing you sympathy?" he asked sternly.

"It's so OBVIOUS!" I yelled.

"It's NOT out of sympathy!" he yelled back, "it's because now we're alike." He grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

I stood there for a moment thinking about what he said. I then ran out the door and chased after him. He wasn't too far down the road.

"H…Hibari-san!" I called out to him. He turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"Go back." He ordered.

"I…" I looked up at him with teary eyes, "I don't wanna be alone." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can come, but you're staying in the reception room."

"Thank you." I replied.

(School)

Hibari unlocked the door to the reception room.

"Stay in here and don't come out." he ordered. "I'll be back in a little while."

He walked out of the room.

I looked out the window. I know he was going to patrol the front gate. Probably waiting for some "herbivore" to screw up so he could "Bite them to death." I smiled at the thought. In matter of fact I see a few students messing around. Then Hibari exited the school. They scattered to their classes like cockroaches.

I CTMQ (Chuckled to Myself Quietly). After that I sat on the couch and waited for him to come back.

I woke up to find that I had fallen asleep sitting up. I looked down to se…Hibari's head (don't worry his body was still attached!). He was sleeping on my lap. I blushed. I started to stroke his hair. It was…soft…and fluffy. He opened one eye and glared at me.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered.

I did just that.

When I woke up Hibari was carrying me back to his house.

"I made arrangements for the funeral." He said calmly.

I said nothing, he sighed.

"It's on Sunday, August 15th." It was silent.

"Hey, Hibari-san?" I questioned. "What did you mean by we're alike?" He didn't answer and kept walking. We finally reached the house. He set me down, took out his keys and locked the door.

We both walked in. then he stared at me. I stared back at him. He sighed.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. _"Damn I thought he was gonna finally answer my question."_

"Hmm, Cheesecake."

"Something healthy."

"B…but it has _cheese_ in it." I said with puppy dogs eyes.

"No…"

"Please?"

"**NO**," he was glaring now.

"Fine," I gave in, "what about broccoli, with Mac and Cheese…and then cheese cake for desert?"

"Whatever."

He walked into the kitchen. I followed for some reason. He opened the cabinet and rummaged around for a pot and a pan. He found it then he turned and looked at me.

"Can…I help you?" he asked. I looked up at the ceiling and thought, _"Hmm…do I need anything?"_ I looked back at him.

"No."

He gave me a very irritated look.

"Get out of the kitchen." He said pointing to the door. I pouted and walked to his room.

I pouted and walked to his room. I decided to…snoop. Then I saw a pair of handcuffs on his dresser. _"Um…why does he have these in his room…?" _I thought. I started to back away from them and ran into the door. I turned around to open it and saw that it wasn't the door I ran into it was Hibari.

"Dinner is ready." He said calmly.

"Um…"

"Is there a problem?"

"No…not at all."

I walked towards the kitchen. I looked around and didn't see any cheese cake.

"Where's the cheese cake?" I questioned.

"I didn't make any." He said coldly.

"O…ok…" TT___TT.

He handed me a bowl for myself and two spoons for the broccoli and Mac and Cheese. I put everything in the bowl and was about to walk out of the kitchen. Then I noticed that Hibari was just standing there.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"What is there something wrong? Do you not feel good?" I interrogated while putting my hand on his for head. He pushed it away.

"No, now go sit at the table."

I walked out of the kitchen and sat down. He followed suite. It was quiet, too quiet. I decided to try and break the ice.

"Why do you have handcuffs in your room?" Well that sounded weird. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"To arrest people…pervert…"

"_GREAT NOW HE THINKS I'M A PERV!!!" _

It was another awkward silent. I continued to eat. Then I heard Hibird singing. He flew on top of his head and sat in his hair like it was a nest. He was so cute.

"Fransisca," Hibari spoke. I looked at him, "how did your father die?"

I really didn't want to talk about it but I think he has the right to know.

"In a car accident."

"So he wasn't assassinated?"

"No…"

He thought for a minute.

"How did you know my father died?" I asked. He looked at me and gave a sigh.

"If you must know I like to do a background search on people who go to Namimori Middle, especially if they're in the Disciplinary Committee." He said.

"Oh…" I finished my meal.

"So do you have an idea why your mother was assassinated?"

I really don't wanna talk about it.

"No…"

"hmm…was someone after her?" I stood up.

"I DON'T KNOW!?! I DON'T THINK ANYONE HATED HER!!!!! SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT!!!" I yelled at him with tears running down my face. I ran back in his room and locked the door.

(Hibari's POV)

I sat at the table in shock. I wasn't expecting her to yell. And I felt, for some reason, worse for making her cry. "Damn it…" I said out loud.

"Sisca, Sisca!" Hibird said.

I sighed and got up. I walked to my room. I tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Fransisca, open the door." I ordered...no response. I sighed again.

"Fransisca!" I said, "If I have to break the door down YOU'RE paying for it!" once again no answer. I sighed and broke the door… _"Damn women."_

I looked at the ground and she was lying in the fetal position. She was sleeping. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I went to sleep beside her.


	10. Chapter 8: That's Surprising

Chapter 8:

It's been a few weeks since the funeral. Instead of mooching off of Hibari, I decided to go live on my own, so I found an apartment to stay in. so I've been living by myself for some time.

It was an early Saturday morning and I was walking in the park and I saw a girl around my age sitting down on a bench she look lonely so I sat with her. I then noticed she was black, with medium black hair, a head band on and she wore a purple and read striped shirt with a black skirt, purple leggings and heeled boots that went up to her knee.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hiya!" She was a bit more energetic.

"I've never seen you around here are you new?" I asked.

"Something like that, I just have to deliver some news to," she paused as she pulled out a card, "a Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Oh I can help you find him." I said.

"Really? Thanks!"

She got up and we started walking towards Tsuna's house. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Sawada came out.

"Are you friends of Tsuna?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said.

She then opened the door and let us in. we walked up the stairs to his room. I was gonna knock but the girl kicked the door down.

"Tsunayoshi! I am Sherice of the Stefani family." The girl stated.

Tsuna who was once lying on his bed was now on the floor.

"I was sent to tell you about the Varia, you and your family will have to fight them if you want to win the Vongola rings. Bye now!"

With that Sherice left leaving both Tsuna and me dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't even know?" he yelled, getting back on his bed.

"This is very important, Tsuna." Reborn said. "Fransisca please sit."

I sat on the bed with Tsuna while Reborn explained about the guardians, and the seven rings. He also explained that Hibari and I are a part of their family. He then held up the box and gave me a ring with snow on it.

"Moon is for you because you are a very pure woman who is also very mysterious." He paused and turned to Tsuna, "Tsuna, you are Sky. I will be giving the other rings to the other guardians."

Reborn left.

"Well Tsuna, I will see you later then…apparently."

"Ok, bye."

I walked out the house and went to go see Hibari, who would be the only one at the school. I walked into the recession room and saw that he was lying on the couch. Maybe he was sleeping. I walked up to the couch and saw his eyes closed. I leaned down next to his face. He looked so peaceful. And then his eyes shot wide opened.

"Fransisca?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

He glared at me.

"Hey did you get your ring?" I asked him.

He raised his finger to show me the ring. It had a cloud on it.

"Guardian of cloud? I'm the guardian of moon!" I stated proudly.

"That's expected." He said.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Fransisca, can you back off before I bite you to death?"

I then noticed that I was still really close to his face. I immediately blushed and backed away from him.

"S..s…sorry." I apologized.

It got quiet. No one talked and it was driving me crazy. Then a questioned popped into my head.

"Don't you ever get bored just hanging around the school?"

"No."

"Don't you ever just wanna walk around the park or something?"

"No."

"Are you just gonna keep saying 'no'?"

"Are you gonna keep being annoying?"

"You're a jerk."  
"hn."

I rolled my eyes and got up to look out the window.

(Hibari's POV)

Why is that woman still here? I looked up at her. Well, I guess it's good, because I feel like fighting. So I stood up.

"Fransisca, your presence bothers me." I stated nonchalantly

She quickly turned around.

"What are you talking about!" she yelled at me.

I smirked.

"You heard me, _princess_."

"You wanna fight Hibari, well you got one!" she yelled charging at me with her staff.

I quickly grabbed my tonfa and swung at her. She blocked them. She then jumped back and swung at my leg trying to trip me. It was a failed attempt since I jumped over it. I then kicked her into the wall. She held her staff above her head so she could swing. I wasn't gonna let her do that. I pushed my tonfa against her staff so she couldn't move it.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"Admit that I'm the winner and then we'll see."

(Fransisca's POV)

"No way in hell!" I yelled. "Now let me go!"

I started to struggle. To stop me he then pressed his body against mine. I instantly blushed. I looked away from his eyes trying to avoid them. I then glanced back at his face and there lied a smirk. That just made me angry. I glared at him, sighed heavily, and rolled my eyes.

He then leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Did I, make you angry?"

My heart was racing, my face red with anger. Then suddenly someone slammed the door opened.  
"Yo, Hibari I was wondering…" it was Ryohei. "Oh, um well I see that you're busy with Fransisca so I'll leave."

"I wonder what his problem was." I said.

Hibari just rolls his eyes and let's me go. He was just about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm making sure that herbivore doesn't say anything stupid." He said.

I then stood there and thought about what he had just said. Then it hit me.

"_Ryohei must have thought that Hibari and I were…making out…shit."_ I thought.

"Hibari wait!" I caught up to him. "You don't think that he thinks that we were…you know."

"Obviously…baka."

"Whatever, I'm going home."

I started to walk away and then I noticed a sign in the hallway that said "The Winter Dance, December 19, at 7pm."

"There's a dance coming soon?" I questioned talking to myself since Hibari wasn't in sight anymore.

"Yep, we're having a dance that Saturday."

"AHH!" I jumped and turned around to see it was Kurasakabe. "Holy shit, don't do that!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever."

"Anyway did Hibari-san not tell you about it? Because all the disciplinary committee has to go."

"No, he didn't tell me…" I said solemnly.

"Don't worry I'm sure he has a good reason not to tell you."

"Kurasakabe, thank you." I said.

I walked away from him and walked out the doors of the school.

Hibari not telling about the dance made me paranoid. Did he not want me to go? Is he gonna kick me off the Disciplinary Committee? Does he hate me even more? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

I arrived at my apartment and took a nap. Later I woke up and it was around 6pm. The door bell rang. I got up and went to the door and opened it. It was Hibari.

"Fransisca, go to the dance with me." He ordered.


	11. Chapter 9: Animado

Recap:

_I walked away from him and walked out the doors of the school._

_Hibari not telling about the dance made me paranoid. Did he not want me to go? Is he gonna kick me off the Disciplinary Committee? Does he hate me even more? SO MANY QUESTIONS!_

_I arrived at my apartment and took a nap. Later I woke up and it was around 6pm. The door bell rang. I got up and went to the door and opened it. It was Hibari._

_"Fransisca, go to the dance with me." He ordered._

Chapter 9:

"Are you asking me?" I question a little confused.

"It's an order, herbivore." Hibari stated calmly "You'll have to come anyway and of course dress up properly."

"Properly? You mean like…fancy?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up around 6pm."

"But it's about two months away…and…do you wanna go for a walk around the park with me?"

Hibari eyed me oddly.

"Why?"

"Because, I wanna go for a walk, and it's getting dark."

"So?"

I sighed.

"I don't wanna get hit on…there's a bunch of pervs out there."

"You can take care of yourself."

"But I don't wanna get hit on!"

"Then don't go."

"Fine."

I walked back into my apartment complex and sat on the couch leaving Hibari at the door. I heard the door close and then his footsteps coming closer and saw his figure sit next to mine.

We sat in silence for the most part. I didn't mind though, it was relaxing. Then I realized I haven't eaten dinner yet.

"Hibari-san, do you want something to eat?"

"…sure."

"What would you like?"

"A hamburger."

I got up and went to the kitchen. I took out the frying pan and two hamburger patties and waited for them to cook. When they were done I fixed them up, put them on a separate plate and took them into the room from which I came.

"Here you go." I said stoically.

"Arigato."

I handed him his plate and he took it. He took a bite.

"Wow, that actually good herbivore." he said.

"Arigato." I said diffidently.

I sat down next to him and began eating my own. I swear out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw him staring at me. I just shook it off though.

After I got done cleaning the plates I walked back into the living room and noticed Hibari standing at the door.

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to go back to the school, I'll see you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Sunday."

"I know that you'll get bored and wanna come see me."

"…."

"I'm right and you know it, herbivore."

"shut up." I mumbled so he wouldn't hear it.

"Well, see ya."

With that he left me alone. Alone once again…with nothing to do…THIS IS GOING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY! Maybe I should get a pet or something…though I don't have enough money. Darn it…oh well I guess I'll have to get another job.

The next day I was out looking for jobs. Soon I came across a help wanted sign at a Maid-Café. _Might as well,_ I thought. I walked in and asked for the manager. He interviewed me and I got the job.

"Here's your outfit!" the manager said handing it to me.

It looked like a maids outfit. It was purple with blue lace and a white apron.

"When can I start?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow after school if that's fine by you!" she yelled.

"The sooner the better!" I stated.

Goal one has been achieved.

I walked down the street into a nearby pet shop. I looked around and went to where they had the puppies. I looked at all them but what popped out was a cute little terrier: 

_I want it. _I thought. The puppy then started to wag its tail and jumped up at me. OMG SO ADORABLE! :D I put my hand up to the cage and it started to lick it.

"If your interested in that dog you should take it home today." The lady at the counter said.

"I probably don't have enough money on me yet." I said.

"How much do u have on you now?" I pulled my money out of my pocket and counted 100 dollars.

"I only have 100." I said.

"Well I'm desperate enough because they plan on closing this shop down soon and I have to get rid of all the animals, so I'll sale him to you for 50 bucks." "OMG! Thank you! But how much will dog food be-" I was cut off. "Excuse me but how much do I pay for this?" it was Hibari putting a bag of bird food on the counter. "H…Hibari-san?" I questioned. I was a little shocked because he wasn't in his school uniform. He was wearing a grey and black striped jacket with a red shirt underneath, black jeans and red shoes. Casual clothing.

"Hi herbivore." he said nonchalantly.

"This will be 9.99." the lady said.

Hibari handed her the money and grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari asked me. I then noticed Hibird on his head.

"I'm getting a puppy." I said happily.

"…that one right there?" he asked staring at the terrier.

"Yep."

He bent down and put his hand up to the cage and the terrier pup did the same thing to him as it did to me. Hibari smiled at this. I guess Hibari is really good with animals surprisingly.

I bought the puppy, a leash and collar, and some dog food. I carried both in my arms.

"Let me hold the dog food before you drop the dog." Hibari ordered.

"Oh thanks." I said with a smile.

He grabbed my bags and began walking. Now I gotta figure out a name for this little guy.

"What are you gonna name him?" Hibari asked. I think he reads minds.

"Hmm I'm thinking." I said. "how about Animado." "Animado?"

"It means Lively in Spanish." I said smiling. Animado barked saying that he liked the name and jumped up and started licking my face. "Well then Animado it is." I smiled.

We walked in silence for a little bit until Hibari surprisingly broke the silence.

"What's with this maid outfit?" he asked holding it up properly to see the whole thing.

"I got a part-time job at a Maid-Café." I answered.

"Last night you complained about not wanting to get hit on and now you're working at a Maid-Café?" he questioned.

"Well I need the money." I stated.

"And what about after school activities?"

"Last time I checked you don't give me any." "…whatever…" He turned away.

We arrived at my house. I asked Hibari to put my dress in my room while I fed and gave water to Animado.

(Hibari's POV)

I walked to the back and found Fransisca's room. It was fairly messy; clothes were lying around everywhere. I did my best to ignore the mess and put the maid outfit on her bed. I was about to walk away until I saw a piece of paper out of the corner of my eye. I decided to open it up. It read:

Dreaming

Dreaming is like a falling star with wings

Sometimes you are up but sometimes you fall.

I dream of life that is an empty hall.

I dream of the beauty of nature's kings

And how we fall from life's great empty swings

I can be anything I please, a ball

Perhaps a wild beast that enjoys a call

Waking from a dream can be a hard part

Most will want to keep the good dream alive

Other's prefer waking from a nightmare

Sometimes taking an empty broken heart

Can be for the best or the worst nose dive.

But some can be dreaming without a care.

_Why write a poem about dreaming? _I wondered. I folded the poem back up and placed it back on the desk I walked out the room and back in the kitchen.

(Fransisca's POV)

After Animado was done eating he came up to me wagging his tail and jumping on me

"Hey Animado!" I said cheerfully. Soon enough he started to run around the house checking everything out leaving me alone with Hibari.

"Fransisca?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"How are you going to manage school, being on the disciplinary committee, have a part time job and take far of Animado?"

I stared at Hibari in shock_. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT MADE ME THINK I HAD TIME TO TAKE CARE OF A DOG? _

"CRAP!" I basically yelled.

"You're slow you know that?" Hibari teased.

"But…what am I going to do? I don't wanna get rid of him." I said with puppy eyes ignoring his taunt.

"You don't have to get rid of him, I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"I'll come by your apartment to take care of him while you're at work." Hibari…is doing something…nice…again. WHY!

"I'll just need your spare key." he continued.

"What do I owe you?" I asked.

"I'll think about that when the time comes." he smirked.

I gave him my extra key and then he left. I have a feeling that I'm going to be seeing a lot of Hibari.


	12. EXTRA: Father's Day

EXTRA: Father's Day. (AN: this takes place before she gets Animado and gives Hibari her key)

I got up this morning knowing today was father's day. Every year since his death my mother would take me to his grave. My father was Japanese so he's buried near where I live. I decided to paint him a picture. My father loved soccer/football. I painted his entire soccer team that he loved, Sevilla. When I got finished I got dressed in my all black gothic Lolita outfit. I took the painting and went to his grave.

On my way there it started to rain. I didn't care though, I kept walking with my painting then I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Hibari with his umbrella out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go visit my father." I said solemnly.

"I'll escort you." he stated.

I was a little surprised that he said that but I shrugged it off and kept walking. Hibari held up the umbrella over our heads and walked beside me. We then got to the cemetery, I hesitated before entering.

"Well?" Hibari questioned.

"Sorry…it's just different without my mom. But I'm glad you're here."

I put my hand on the gate and opened it. Hibari walked in behind me. I walked to his grave and put the painting I had on it.

"Here dad I know how much you love soccer so I painted you a picture." I said I started to cry. I looked to the grave beside his and it was my mothers. I thought it would be better this way so she can be with my father instead of in Spain. "I hope you and mom are happy together." I said as the tears rolled down my face. I stayed like this for about thirty minutes and the rain had stopped.

"Let's go." Hibari said putting his hand on my shoulder.

The next thing I know Hibari picked me up bridal style and started to walk away.

"Hibari-san…I can walk you know." I said blushing a little.

"hn."

He carried me in silence for a little while and I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I was in a recognizable bed…that wasn't mine. I was in Hibari's house once again. I got out of the bed and went to find him. He was in his living room lying on the couch. I went to get a closer look at the sleeping boy. Suddenly I found myself inching closer to his face to which our lips were about to meet.

"Fransisca, what are you doing?" I felt his breath on my lips. I then backed away quickly and ran to the door. "N…Nothing…I…gotta g…get going…see you later H…Hibari-san." I said leaving his house with my face red as hell.


	13. Chapter 10:JustMyDay

Chapter 10: .Day.

I walked to school happily. I was so excited about starting my new job. I just couldn't wait. I walked to the reception room and saw that Hibari was there.

"Any problems that need to be done Hibari-san?" I said happily.

He looked up at me a little annoyed. "Go patrol the halls."

"OKIE DOKIE! :D" I said in a rather high pitched voice. I heard him groan in an irritated manner. I left before he could say or do anything though. I walked through the halls happily with my eyes closed and I ran into someone making us both fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"N…no it was my fault."

I looked up to see it was Tsuna. "Hi Tsuna!" I said glomping him.

"F…Fransisca-san." he said nervously.

"How are you!" I said letting him go and I saw he was blushing a bit. It made me giggle.

"I…I'm doing good." he said smiling.

"That's good. Any other news about this ring thing?" I asked.

"Um…well…we have to fight another mafia group." he said.

"Hmmm….that sounds…interesting…when?" "We…haven't figured that out yet."

"Oh…ok tell me when you do-" I was cut off.

"No PDA in the halls. Fransisca you should know this." Hibari said. He looked pissed. Then again I was still, kind of…on top of Tsuna still. I just hadn't realized it.

"S…Sorry!" I stuttered.

"No…it's alright?" Tsuna questioned himself.

The next thing I know it felt like I was hit in the head with something metal…oh wait…it was something metal. It was Hibari's tonfa. It's the first time in months since he had hit me with hit.

"W…wait…Hibari-san…I didn't…mean to…HEEEEEE!" Tsuna stammered and screamed as Hibari…beat him up.

"Now get to class herbivore." Hibari ordered.

_Scary_. I thought.

"I'll deal with you later Fransisca." he said.

Well now I feel as if my good mood is thrown off…completely. I sighed as I watched Tsuna limp to class and Hibari go the other way. I stayed on patrol for the rest of the day.

After school I went home and quickly got into my maid outfit. After I had gotten dressed I looked at Animado and he was wagging his tail and happy that I was home. I petted him for a little until I heard the door open. It was Hibari. He seemed to be looking at me…well or maybe it's just me but…I think he was…checking me out…but it might just be me…

"Well um…"

"Go." he said sternly.

"H…hai." I walked out of the apartment and went to my job.

It was fairly easy and I felt appreciated. I managed to keep smiling and serving the best I can no matter how much I was hit on and no matter how much I hated it.

"Fransisca, may I speak with you?" the manager called me to the back.

I walked to the back nervously. "Y…yes ma'am?"

"You're doing such a great job today. Keep it up. You're a natural." she said smiling.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head smiling. I walked back to the front and saw someone I imagined will never come here. Hibari. _Why…why….WHY! _I asked frantically with questions running through my head. I slowly walked up to him.

"Welcome…master." I said blushing a bit. He smirked. "I'll walk you to your seat."

_Why was he here anyway? Last time I checked we had an agreement. _

"Just incase you're wondering why I'm here, I took care of Animado and decided to see how things are here." he stated calmly.

"Oh…um…what should I get you…master?" that master thing was killing me. His smirk even grew wider. I blushed, and I couldn't help but to show it.

"I would like a cup of hot Chai."

"Ok your order will be out soon." I said smiling.

As I turned around I noticed a few customers were frozen with fear. I think I'll call it the Hibari Effect. I sighed and gave the order to the chef. He quickly poured the Chai tea into the cup and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said with a bright smile and walked back to Hibari's table. Honestly I was surprised that he didn't beat anyone up since there was so much "crowding" going on.

"Here's your tea master!" I said a bit to brightly causing Hibari to look at me questionably. I blushed a little and walked back into the kitchen.

When it was closing time I noticed Hibari had finally left. I said goodbye to everyone and was about to start my walk home.

"I'll take you home." a voice came from right behind me.

"AH!" I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin until I realized it was Hibari.

"…DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Don't do what?" he taunted.

"Never mind." I sighed. "so why walk me home?"

"Because you're in a maid outfit, alone, in the dark." he stated.

"But what happened to, and I quote, 'you can take care of yourself.'" for some reason I felt really annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." he said sounding a little irritated.

"Well then talk."

"Not yet."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

We began what seemed to be the longest walk ever. Then what felt like an hour, but it was actually about 10 to 15 minutes, we came to my apartment complex. I opened the door and let him in.

"What?" I asked with a little bit of attitude.

Suddenly I found myself being slammed against the door.

"I don't ever want to see you around Tsuna like that ever again." he whispered in my ear. I froze in fear. "If I do I will kill him, and then I'll kill you."

"W…why?" I asked finding my voice.

"Because…you belong to me, and no one else." he said throwing me aside and walking out of the apartment. All these different emotions started to fill me up. I was angry, sad, and maybe even a little happy at what he said. I really don't know.

I walked back to my room and picked up Animado on the way. I put my night clothes on and lied down on my bed with Animado beside me.

"What should I do?" I questioned myself.

Animado whined and cuddled next to me as if trying to cheer me up. I petted him and ended up falling asleep.

(AN: yeah I know this chapter was shorter than the others. But here's the official chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Lol I promise the next chapter will be longer.)


	14. Chapter 11: Confusion

Chapter 11: Confusion

Hibari's words kept playing through my head. Now I feel like going to school this morning is going to be awkward. I don't know if I should even go in the reception room this morning. And yet I'm just still lying here in bed trying to contemplate how I'm going to face Hibari at school. Guess I'm going to try to avoid him.

I finally got up and put my school clothes on. I walked into the kitchen and gave Animado his water. I went to the door.

"AHHHH!" I yelled almost terrified. Standing next to the door was…oh why do I even have to put his name…you know who it is.

"Why are you so jumpy lately?" Hibari asked.

"W…w…why…what…how…um…I…" I couldn't stop babbling like an idiot. My face was getting redder and redder and I couldn't breathe.

"Fransisca, words would be useful." he said calmly.

I then took a deep breath and relaxed a little…then I ended up yelling at him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!"

He seemed surprised by this and raised an eyebrow. "I can come and go when I please." he said holding up the spare key I gave him.

"…"

"…"

"Hibari-san…last night…why did you…say those things last night?"

He stared at me like I was stupid. "Because it's true…"

There was a long awkward silence.

"…Herbivore." he said smirking. "Let's go before we're late."

I just did as I was told and followed him out the door and locked it. I felt really irritated right now…and shy. I mean last night brings up so many questions. Does he like me? Is he just messing with me? Does he mean I belong to him as some like pawn or something? The list goes on.

I sighed as we walked to the school. On the way I would look up at him and when he turned to me I'd look away. This happened a few times. When we arrived Hibari then grabbed my hand and turned me so I could face him.

"Is what I said last night bothering you?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

_THIS BASTARD! Why is he such an asshole…and a mind reader! _I thought.

"What…makes you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You keep looking at me." he stated.

I blushed. "Well I was just thinking…if what you said is true…then you wouldn't mind me doing this." to his surprised I leaned in close to his face and pressed my lips against his cheek. Then I quickly backed off and saw a surprised look on his face that made me giggle. "Well I'll see you later!" I yelled running in to the school building thinking that Hibari was furious with me. I decided to hide in the reception room for a while.

(Hibari's POV)

I touched the spot where Fransisca had graced her lips upon. I smirked.

"EEEEE Hibari-san!" I looked down to see Tsuna looking as terrified as ever. "You're late, Herbivore." I said pulling out my tonfa. I gave Tsuna a quick beating since I was, for some reason, in a good mood.

I walked to the reception room and sat down at my desk. I seemed to have kicked something because afterwards I heard a squeak. I looked under the desk and saw Fransisca. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Hiding from you." she answered getting out from underneath the desk. I smirked. "Should you have your punishment now or later?"

"L…later?"

"Then go patrol the hallways." I ordered.

"H…hai." she said gloomily. I sighed and started working on my paper work. (Fransisca's POV)

I was on my regular patrol. I hate this. I looked over and saw someone I haven't seen in a while. Yamamoto.

"Hi Fransisca-chan!" he said happily. "Hey Yamamoto-kun it's been a while." I said with a smile. "Yeah! So what have you been up to?" he asked. "Um…you know…patrolling the halls on Hibari-sans orders, you should get back to class soon." I reminded him. "Right." he said smiling. "you should come and hangout at Tsuna's house soon, we usually study, maybe you can help us out."

"Help you out?" I smiled. "Yeah, you seem really smart." he complimented causing me to blush.

"T…thank you." I said.

"Yep, well see you later then." he said smiling. With that Yamamoto smiled and walked back to class. He's so nice, unlike Hibari. Though Hibari's been nice to me, now that I think about it. I guess I owe him a lot. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I guess I got to go back to the reception room and ask.

When I arrived I opened the door quietly thinking he might be asleep but I was wrong he was sitting at his desk working on papers. "May I help you?" he asked coldly.

"Um…I was just thinking…I owe you a lot." I said shyly.

This seemed to amused him. "what do you mean?"

"Well you've done so much for me and I feel like I haven't paid you back." I said honestly avoiding his eye contact.

"How about you do this paper work for me?"

"Hai!" I said with a bright smile. "Just keep it quiet I'm going to take a nap."

"K." I said. I took his place at the desk while he went to sleep on the couch. I started to organize the papers. I turned around to see that he had fallen sleep so easily. I liked how he looked when he was sleeping. So calm and gentle. I blushed realizing how long I was staring at him. After I got done I quietly walked out of the room and lightly closed the door. I'll leave him alone for a little.

(Later after school and work)

I walked back home alone. Hopefully Hibari didn't forget about taking care of Animado. I doubt he would forget though. The thought of Hibari playing with Animado is so cute though! It makes me smile.

When I got back to the apartment I saw Hibari had fallen asleep on my couch with Animado resting on his stomach. This was just too cute. Then I saw Hibari put Animado down and sat up and stared at me.

"Are you ready for your punishment…herbivore." he said with a dangerous smirk and glare.

"F…for what?" I asked.

"For earlier." he said deadly holding up his tonfa.

Then I remembered I had kissed the demon on the cheek. Oh God he's going to kill me!

He started to come closer until I was back up against the wall.

"Hibari-san…I just…I didn't think you'd be so angry about it." I whispered.

He put his hand on my face and started to caress it causing it to heat up.

"H…Hibari-san."

"Why are you so nervous Fransisca?" while saying that he took his other hand and put it on my lower back and pulled me up against him. We were so close I thought I was gonna start having a panic attack.

"Your face is so red Fransisca." he whispered smoothly in my ear.

"H…H…Hibari-san." it came out like a moan unintentionally.

"Wow…who would have thought you'd be turned on this easily." he teased.

"I…thought you didn't like…b…being so close like this to an…anyone."

"Kamikorosu." he whispered.

"N…nani?"

With that he took his tonfa and hit me in the stomach with it. I kneeled on the ground in pain. And then Hibari left. _"Man what a tease." _I thought.

Then I realized that Hibari didn't hit me as hard as he usually would. He barely left a bruise on me. Animado ran to my side and licked my hand.

"Some guard dog you are." I said sarcastically. He then jumped on me wanting my attention. I pet his ears. Afterwards I went to bed thinking about how close Hibari was. For some reason I liked his closeness.


	15. Halloween Special

(AN: honestly I don't know when this takes place but please just go with it. It's just an extra story. I hope you enjoy and review it. Happy late Halloween!)

Halloween:

It was 9:00pm. I was heading to the school. Earlier in my bed room lied a note that told me to go to class room 333. I had no idea a room existed like that. I found the room all the way down in the basement of Namimori. When I opened the door I wasn't alone. Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari were also here. Kyoko smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It's nice that I'm not the only girl here." she said happily.

"Yeah…" I said. As soon I stepped into the room the door slammed behind me, causing me to jump and Tsuna to scream.

"Um…that was weird. Hey Hibari-san, do you know if there are ghost living here?" I questioned.

"GHOST!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Fransisca, don't be ridiculous, ghost aren't real." Hibari replied to my question.

"If you say so…so why are we here?" I asked.

"We don't know we figured that someone was gonna come in and tell us." Ryohei answered.

We decided to wait a few minutes and realized no one was coming.

"Well, I'm going to leave now, I can't stand being in here." Hibari said walking towards the door and trying to open it, but it was locked. This seemed to have pissed him off a little bit. He backed away and glared at the door then leaned on an empty desk in the front of the class room.

I was standing by the closet door when suddenly it popped open and tentacles came out of it. Tsuna screamed and everybody stood up. Unexpectedly Hibari pushed me out the way and whatever it was grabbed him and took him into the closet and slammed the door shut. The closet started shaking violently. I grasped onto the handle.

"HIBARI-SAN!" I yelled trying to pry the door open. When I finally got it open, Hibari and the monster, were gone. "HIBARI-SAN!" I yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed as he processed what had happened.

The door soon creaked itself open.

"Look!" Gokudera said pointing to the door.

"Scary." Kyoko said.

"Let's go venture out." I suggest.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said smiling.

"If…you say so…look we gotta find Hibari." I stated.

"Fransisca's right." Ryohei agreed.

"But where could he be?" Tsuna questioned. "How about we split up?" Gokudera suggested. "Right away, wrong, have you not seen horror movies?" I inclined.

"Alright we'll go as a group then, TO THE EXTREME!"

We all went out into the hallway and walked down the dark corridor.

"I guess the lights are out as well." Gokudera said as he looked up at the ceiling.

We then found the exit. Yamamoto grabbed hold of the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh don't tell me…" I said expecting the worst.

"Yep, it's locked!" he said with a smile plastered on his face.

I looked around and I noticed someone was missing. "Um…guys, where did Ryohei go?"

There was a pause. Then Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs again. Kyoko had a scared expression on her face, I glared at Tsuna and hinted that he should comfort her.

"D…Don't worry Kyoko, we'll find Onee-san." he reassured her.

"You're right Tsuna." she said.

"We'll also find Hibari-san, Fransisca." Tsuna said towards me.

I blushed a little. "R…right."

As soon as I said that, this creature came out of the shadows in front of us. It had a spider for a head and tentacles coming out of his back while it had a human body.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled out.

We all started running the opposite way from it screaming our heads off. We made our way into another class room.

"That was the most scariest thing I've ever seen in my life!" I stated.

"I agree Fransisca-chan." Kyoko said trying to remain calm.

"Hey guys, I think I'm shrinking." Yamamoto said out of the blue.

"Why would you think…" Gokudera started. We all turned to look at him and he was sinking into the ground. "You're not shrinking you Baseball Nut! You're SINKING!"

"Oh…well…I guess that's a problem!" he said laughing.

Gokudera and I grabbed hold of each of Yamamoto's hands and pulled. Kyoko grabbed my waist and Tsuna grabbed onto Gokudera. No matter how hard we pulled he kept sinking faster, and faster until…he was gone. We all fell to the ground. I felt the floor, but it was concrete once again. "YAMAMOTO!" he was really freaking out by now.

Gokudera and Kyoko tried to comfort him. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and to keep myself from crying.

"So, Ms. Horror Movie Expert, what now?" Gokudera asked.

"Well…we definitely can't wait to see what happens. We need to find someway out of here." I said, my voice shaking.

"So we have to go back out there?" Kyoko asked. "Unfortunately…" I said. "I'll go first." "No…I'll go. Women should always let the men go first when it comes to these situations." Gokudera commented.

My eye twitched at such a sexist comment. "Go ahead then." I spat venomously.

He opened the door and went out. "Ok it's safe." he whispered.

Right when we walked out into the hall Gokudera was grabbed by the ankle and dragged down the hall. "TAKE CARE OF THE BOSSS!" he yelled.

"GOKUDERA!" What's left of us yelled.

"Well, it's just us…and the monster." I said.

Tsuna breathed in and out. I looked at him and Kyoko. I sighed. "Well…let's get going." I stated.

"Fransisca, aren't you scared?" Tsuna questioned with a cute sad look on his face.

"Of course I am…but we have to keep moving to get out of here don't we?" I stated.

"You're right…I'll protect the both of you…" he stated.

"If you say so…just try not to pee your pants." I said trying to crack a joke.

They both chuckled nervously. "L…Let's go." Tsuna said leading the way. We walked down the hall and nothing was happening. Kyoko decided to break the silence.

"So, Fransisca-chan what do you think of Hibari-san?" she asked.

I blushed. This question was out of the blue. "Well…I respect him…and I think he's a good friend…I guess, he's pretty decent for someone as violent as he is."

"So, do you _like _him?" she asked.

"I um…I…don't know what you're talking about." I said stubbornly.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I'll be able to tell once we find everyone." she said with a large smile.

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ I thought. I decided to ignore it as we continued on.

Soon I heard a taping noise. "Did you guys hear that?"

"EEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

Kyoko held onto him. (AN: his dream come true. Lol)

The taping grew louder. Tsuna jumped in front of me and Kyoko. This is something I didn't expect. Tsuna wanted to protect us…I understand Kyoko, but why me? He had the most serious expression on his face and he took out two gloves and some pills, which he stuck in his mouth. Soon flames erupted form him and…it was amazing. The monster then showed up. I decided to take a step back and let Tsuna handle it…since he's on fire…literally. As soon as the "fight" started it ended, and the "monster" was a robot…with Reborn inside of it?

"R…Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed going back to normal.

"Hello, Tsuna, Fransisca, Kyoko." he greeted us each.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"This was a test for Tsuna to see if he can actually man-up!" Reborn explained.

I laughed then stopped. "So…"

"Don't worry we're all alright!" Ryohei then came out of an empty class room followed by the others.

"ONEE-SAN!" Kyoko said jumping on her older brother giving him a big hug.

"H…Hibari-san!" I said as I was about to hug him but then he stopped me by hitting my head with his tonfa.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly.

"Sorry I'm just so overwhelmed with emotions…how about a handshake then?" I asked extending my hand.

He glared at my hand then back at me. He then sighed and rolled his eyes and grasped my hand. Once he did that I surprised him by giving him a giant hug. Then I backed away from him…and ran as hell down the hall.

(AN: im sorry for the sucky ending guys. But I hope you enjoyed this late Halloween special.)


End file.
